


Facing the Darkness

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Mark and Timmy are having one heck of a day. First Yugopotamia is taken by the Darkness, which has returned for Timmy, but the boy is short is fairies. And he's almost short of time. Somehow arriving in Retroville, Timmy teams up with Jimmy yet again to take down the Darkness once and for all. (Will be adding the third part of Wishology soon. If not, this stays as a one shot.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	Facing the Darkness

Jimmy Neutron was the smartest person in Retroville. He was well known as a young Einstein. And while he was the hero of his hometown, sometimes he had to be knocked down a peg or two to fully realize that using his brain all of the time was going to eventually bite him in the butt. It did too, multiple times. But he was always able to get himself out of trouble with the help of his friends. Now that he was dating Cindy Vortex, he realized the same thing was could've said about Timmy Turner. The kid from another dimension completely. While he wasn't as smart as Jimmy, he was very cunning.

He often used his fairy computer programs to help him out of any situation. But Jimmy knew that Turner was smarter than he was leading on. Jimmy could never shake that feeling either. Jimmy always sensed, in some odd way, that Turner knew how to handle the situation before he did. It baffled the young genius. Turner wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but he had a heart of gold. Jimmy felt awfully protective of the younger boy, he didn't feel annoyed like he did with Brobot. He figured that he accepted Turner as his brother figure. Jimmy shook his head. No, there was no way he accept Timmy that quickly. Did he?

Suddenly, a white portal captured his attention. Jimmy jumped to the side and to his utter surprise, Turner came out of the porthole with some sort of squid? It flipped him out for a moment but Turner was quick on his feet. He didn't seem to have notice the genius, nor the fact that he was in Retroville. In fact, he seemed more panicked than anything else. The squid seemed to be in the same state, not even noticing the difference either. It just freaked Jimmy out when the squid started to talk.

"Cool, we're wall vomit!" He cheered, a bit too happily. He turned to Timmy and asked, "Now what's going on, bro?!"

Before Timmy could answer, Jimmy cleared his throat. Timmy turned, seeing Jimmy.

"Neutron?" Timmy asked, surprised.

"Welcome back to Retroville, Turner." Jimmy stated, trying his hardest not to smile.

Timmy raised an eyebrow and noticed he was in his 3D form. The squid was also in a 3D form, which seemed to have pleased him.

"Awesome! We're interdimensional!" He gushed.

"Mark! This isn't a good thing!" Timmy hissed a bit. "We need to get back to Dimmsdale!"

"Mark?" Jimmy questioned.

Mark Chang went over to Jimmy and replied, "Cha! I'm from Yugopotamia, the most fear race in the Barf Galaxy!"

Jimmy's interest was perked as he questioned, "A Yugopotamian? They are a rare sight here in Retroville."

"Ha ha, that's because we only live in the best galaxy in the universe!" Mark gloated.

Timmy rolled his eyes to this and introduced, "Jimmy Neutron, Mark Chang. Mark Chang, Jimmy Neutron. There, you are introduced."

Jimmy turned to Timmy as he asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you Turner but why are you back here again?" That's when he noticed something. Timmy was still underweight like he was when they first met. He felt his blood boiling a bit. The Turners were still being jerks to their only son? Why?! Pushing down those feelings quickly, he decided to ask the obvious. "Turner... where are Cosmo and Wanda?"

That's when Timmy's face fell and explained, "Cosmo and Wanda have been taken! There is the thing called the Darkness. And it is after me, since I'm the Chosen One!"

Jimmy repeated a bit applauded, "You? The Chosen One?"

Sure Timmy was a good leader and knew how to rally troops but him? Chosen One? That didn't seem correct to the young genius but Timmy nodded anyways.

"Believe it or not. I need help to find the next wand or Cosmo and Wanda are gonna be lost to the Darkness!" Timmy urged, grabbing up one of Jimmy's laser pens.

"They already took my home planet! They might have already took Fairy World too, bro!" Mark added.

"The Eliminators might have taken my family and friends..." Timmy further added, grabbing the interdimensional portal.

Jimmy immediately stopped him and asked, "Whoa there! Where do you think you are going?"

Timmy huffed, "Have you not been paying attention, Neutron? If I don't get back to Dimmsdale, the Darkness might take everyone I know! I can't risk that! I have to go warn someone!"

"Then let me go with you." Jimmy stated firmly.

Timmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, what?"

Jimmy explained, "Well, you are gonna need someone with advance knowledge with alien technology and an IQ of 186. I can help you."

Timmy couldn't believe his ears. It had been almost two years since he had been to Retroville and the last time he was here, Jimmy had become a reliable friend. Maybe his brain power would be useful...

Timmy sighed, "Alright, you are in."

Jimmy pumped his fist as he got his cube, putting the weapons in. Timmy went over to Goddard's charging station. The robot dog powered on and upon seeing the pink hatted boy, Goddard jumped on the boy instantly. Timmy laughed happily as Goddard licked his face happily. Jimmy smiled at the sight. _'Guess Goddard was also attached to Turner as well,'_ the young genius thought. Timmy petted the dog, laughing. Jimmy whistled, making Goddard get off of him.

"Come on boy! We're going to Dimmsdale!" Jimmy stated happily.

Goddard barked again, running over to its master. Jimmy chuckled, petting the dog. Timmy smiled at them, turning to Mark.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome! The team of Neutron and Turner is back!" Timmy gushed.

Mark pointed out, "But what about the Eliminators? If they have fake-i-fiers, they can replace your family and friends."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and asked, "They can do that?"

Timmy explained, "The fake-i-fiers can, yes."

Mark asked, "So, like, is there anyone you hate that can help us?"

That's when Timmy smirked, getting Jimmy's attention.

Jimmy started to say, "Turner... don't you dare..."

...

Before Jimmy could finish that statement, the four of them were back in Dimmsdale and face-to-face with Crocker. Jimmy groaned. Just his luck. Not only was he accusing Timmy for having fairies (and Timmy not denying he had them) but he was willing to help them. Timmy looked through the telescope.

Crocker explained, "On my many failed attempts to finding Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan system. High levels of fairy magic but no life there."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and denied, "You have to be crazy, there is no such thing as fairies. Ask Turner."

Timmy turned around to them, ignoring Jimmy for a brief moment and told Crocker, "We need to get that moon, fast."

Crocker pressed a red button as a rocket came out of the below panel. It was called _'The Crocker Rocket'_. Jimmy whistled in surprise.

"Whoa..." He breathed.

"Dude, aren't you a teacher? How do you afford all of this stuff?" Mark questioned.

Crocker admitted sheepishly, "Well, I stole the funds for the new science wing..." Jimmy smacked his forehead hard. Sometimes he wondered... Goddard wagged his tail a bit. Crocker had blasted off the rocket by accident, stranding them behind. "We probably should've been on that..." Crocker added.

"I can still build us a spaceship and we can leave his craziness behind." Jimmy offered.

"No, we need a full team. And I can get us a spaceship. All I need is a laptop, an internet connection, and a whoopie cushion." Timmy told him.

"For a prank?" Jimmy asked, opening up Goddard's back.

"Something like that..." Timmy answered, getting to work.

The next thing Jimmy knew was that he was on this round spaceship with Crocker, Mark, this strange guy named Dark Laser, Timmy, Goddard, and last but not least - Vicky. Of course he recognized the evil baby sitter instantly, the one that was mean to Timmy. Apparently there was more to it than he realized. When the team was landing on Fridgadrium, putting on their warm clothes, Jimmy saw Timmy's back. Not only was it covered with over bruises and old scars, some of it was badly burned. Jimmy was shaking of fury, wanting to punch the witch out for what she had done to his little brother.

Timmy turned to Jimmy, after putting on the warmer clothes.

"Neutron?" He asked, breaking Jimmy out of his thoughts.

"If this Darkness wasn't after you, I would punch her lights out." Jimmy told him, in a low protective tone.

Timmy placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, making him calm down almost instantly. Jimmy turned to him, seeing the small smile on his face.

"Believe me, Cosmo and Wanda thought of the same thing for many years." Timmy replied, chuckling a bit.

"Why is it so funny? She hurts you that bad? Why don't you say anything?" Jimmy asked, nearly demanding answers.

Timmy's sapphire eyes met Jimmy's and for an instant, Jimmy felt something that he never had before. It was like when he realized that Turner was smarter than he led on. There was more to him than what he was telling.

"Come on, we've got to stop the Darkness." Timmy reminded him.

Jimmy sighed, letting it go for the time being. He hated to admit it but Timmy was right. It was the only chance they had to stopping the Darkness. But when the Eliminators took Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, and Goddard, it hit Jimmy hard. Timmy was strangely right. He was the Chosen One. Jimmy couldn't believe it. In fact, he was in shock. It was just him and Mark to protect Timmy now. And that's when the wind picked up. That's when they were face-to-face with the Darkness. It was a creepy dark black porthole with a red eye in the middle.

"Dude! What the heck does that thing want?!" Mark asked, a bit scared.

 _"Timmy Turner..."_ It groaned.

Jimmy flinched hard. He got in front of Timmy, to protect him from harm. But the next thing he knew, he felt himself being whisked away. When he was finally able to open his eyes again, he saw Timmy next to him, looking worried.

"Jimmy...?" Timmy asked, seeing that he was waking up.

"Timmy...?" Jimmy groggily asked, sitting up. He rubbed his head, seeing Mark on his right. "Where are we?"

"Ask him, he's the one that saved us." Mark stated, pointing to a man.

The man, Jimmy could only describe as Timmy's older counterpart. Although, he didn't look like Timmy at all.

"Who is he?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"That's Turbo Thunder." Timmy answered.

"Yes, I'm Turbo Thunder. I know all!" He claimed. He knelled down to Timmy's eye level and asked, "So, where's that second wand?"

"Oh, now I get it! You saved us so we could tell you where the wand is!" Mark accused.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Jimmy questioned, making a fist.

"Well, I couldn't go to the Cave of Destiny after Jorgen banned me from Fairy World." Turbo tried to explain.

That's when the wind picked up again, revealing the Darkness had followed them once again. Turbo demanded for Timmy to tell him where the wand was. But Timmy wasn't too sure.

"If I tell you, you have to take my brother, my sidekick, and me with you." Timmy demanded.

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat. Did Timmy just call him...? Before he could process that, Turbo agreed and Timmy told him. Without a second thought, Turbo left the pink planet, leaving them behind.

"Jerk!" Mark yelled.

"What do we do now?!" Timmy yelled, freaking out a bit.

Jimmy stated, "Let me think." He paused and started to say aloud, "Got to think... Think..." Then he realized, "Brain blast!" He opened his cubcile and brought out a small rocket. Using his growing machine, he grew the ship into a regular size. He told them, "Get in!"

Timmy and Mark obeyed, getting in. Jimmy took off before the Darkness swallowed the pink planet. They quickly flew to the blue moon. That saw the rock guardian flinging Turbo away as they had landed.

"I don't think he's the Chosen One." Mark commented.

"Who's go there?!" The rock guardian demanded, noticing them. He turned to them and stated, "Before this wand you can posses, you first must pass the Chosen test."

Timmy stepped up to the plate as he replied, "Look, I don't want to fight you... But we need that wand to save everyone! Please... I need your help."

The rock guardian told him, "The Chosen One never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting. It is you." He slammed down on the rocks and a holster came up. He handed it Timmy the wand. He added, "Here is your wand, Chosen One."

Timmy gushed, "Cool! I am the Chosen One!"

Jimmy beamed with pride almost. But before Timmy could take the wand, the wind picked up again, taking the rock guardian right into the Darkness. The wand fell back down to the ground below, where the Top Eliminator picked it up.

 **"Looking for this?"** He asked them. Jimmy, Timmy, and Mark all froze. Once again, Jimmy stepped in front of Timmy, protectively. The Top Eliminator chuckled, **"Save your energy, the Darkness does not want you, Jimmy Neutron. It wants the Chosen One."** Jimmy made a fist as he thought, 'It won't have Turner, I will make sure of that!' That's when more Eliminators showed up. It added, **"Its over, Chosen One. It is time to meet the Darkness."**

Suddenly, more Eliminators showed up behind Timmy, Mark, and Jimmy. The three of them turned, seeing that the majority of them were holding wands. Jimmy cringed. More of them.

One of them started to say, **"Think again!"** That's when those Eliminators morphed into Jorgen, Nacey Cortex, Cosmo, Wanda, a small baby that was floating, Trixie, A.J., Chester, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, Jimmy's Mom and Dad, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Goddard. Jorgen finished, "Robot punk!"

"Duck kids!" Judy commanded.

The kids and Mark obeyed, ducking. That's when a combination of fairy and island magic hit the Eliminators, stopping them in their tracks. The wand hit the ground again as Timmy, Mark, and Jimmy all got up.

"Great timing guys!" Jimmy gushed, running over to his team.

"Jimmy!" His friends and parents gushed.

Goddard barked happily, as they all had a hug. Timmy did the same, hugging his fairies, friends, and family.

"I never knew you had such a heroic side to you, Timmy." Trixie stated, smiling.

"Y -you like it?" Timmy asked her, blushing.

"I love it, Timantha." Trixie answered, her heart beating in her chest.

Timmy blushed red from the reference. Boy was he glad that Jimmy didn't hear that one. As he saw Jimmy blushing to something Cindy said, the wind started to pick up again.

Chester yelled, "I don't mean to interrupt the romance but... there is a whirlpool of death coming for us!"

Timmy raced to the wand, picking it up out of the ground. He ran over to the holster, holding the wand above his head.

He stated, "Now, say goodbye to the Darkness... forever!"

With that, Timmy slammed the wand into its holster, creating a pulse. The wand extends up but does nothing.

Nacey commented, scared, "That isn't right..."

Jorgen explained, "It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Trixie was at the very top of the chain of everyone. Timmy was scared. Now what was he supposed to do? Jorgen was starting to lose his grip. He yelled, "Turner, say the word and I will poof us all out of here!"

Timmy protested, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!"

Terrance asked, "What does it want?"

The Darkness groaned, _"Timmy Turner..."_

Jimmy, whom was in the chain of people felt time freezing at that moment. Of all things it wanted, it wanted his brother? No, he couldn't let that happen! He couldn't let it...

"I think it wants... me!" Timmy proclaimed. Timmy started to climb the chain, ignoring all of the protests. He told them, "I got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!"

"Turner, just shut down the simulation! That will stop it!" Jimmy offered.

Timmy stopped on A.J., looking back at the genius of Retroville. Their sapphire eyes met and Jimmy felt it again. This time, it ran down his spine coldly. The smile that Timmy gave him was one of pity.

"Have you still not figured it out yet? This is no simulation... this is real... Magic is real and so are my fairies. So... do me a favor... take care of them for me...?" Timmy asked, suddenly looking down.

"Turner... don't you dare! Don't you dare do it!" Jimmy begged.

But it was like his protests fell on deaf ears. Timmy continued his climb, getting to Trixie. She was holding on to him the tightest, in tears.

"Jimmy is right! You can't do this! If you do... we... we..." Trixie sobbed, her tears floating up towards the Darkness.

Timmy wiped away her tears, softly smiling.

"I love you too, Trixie." He admitted. That's when they kissed each other, holding each other in a soft embrace. Timmy was the one to break it, much to his dismay. He turned to the Darkness and yelled, "You want me Darkness?! You got me." He turned back to Trixie, sobbing a bit, "So long Trixie..."

As he said that, he reluctantly let go of Trixie and started to fly towards the Darkness.

"TIMMY!" Trixie shouted.

Timmy screamed in horror as the Darkness took the pink hatted boy and flew off with him. Without the wind, everyone hit the blue moon hard. Everyone was in tears, especially Trixie. But she wasn't the only one. Jimmy was too.

"You idiot... why do you always have to be the hero?!" Jimmy shouted, trying to fight away his guilt.

He lowered his head, sobbing too.

...

_"My name is Jimmy Neutron. And today, I just met this really weird kid. His name is Timmy Turner and he's from a dimension called Dimmsdale. I have heard of multiverses being a possibility but never have I encountered such an interesting young kid. His spunk annoys me as much as Brobot does."_

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we go! A re-write of the what if scenario from years ago. A basically quick telling if Timmy was sent to Retroville instead of Dimmsdale. I thought it would be a nice one shot. And there are so much feels in this story. They've come a long way from hating each other to considering each other as brothers. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
